


Every time We’re Together

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: All about Raphael, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot collection, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Will add tags as I go, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of you and the hotheaded, red masked turtle. Some may be romantic some may be just meeting for the first time, you decide!Comment what you want me to write, you’re in control of the oneshots and I’ll put my own ideas in the story also because well it’s my story lol.*18+ only as there will be smut**Taking Requests**2012 Cartoon**Also on my Wattpad*





	Every time We’re Together

Confessing to each other was harder than you two thought. It started out as a normal Friday afternoon with the four turtles and yourself hanging out on the couch eating pizza and just having a great time until, all that was left was you and the hotheaded, red masked turtle a.k.a you’re huge crush. The atmosphere between you two was tense and it was getting hard for you to breathe. 

“You know I think I’m going to head home, I’ve got somethings to do.” You tell Rapheal.

”Awe, leaving already.” He says sadly.

”Uh huh yep I got a lot of things to catch up with at home and today’s such a nice day to get it done.”

”Oh alright then, uh, see ya.”

”See ya.” You say and turn away from Raph and head for the exit.

LATER:

”DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!” Raphael yells and punches a punching bag that’s in his room. “I should’ve told her.” He tells Spike a little more calm now.

”Raph?? Raph?? Are you okay?? Please answer.” You ask worriedly.

Raphael opens the door and is complete shock when he sees you’re there and not one of his brothers.

”Uh (Y/N), what are you doing here so late?”

”I came to talk to you and it’s pretty important so can I please come in?”

”Yeah sure come on in.” Raphael says caught up in all your glory.

”Raph this might come as a shock to you and I don’t know if you want to be friends after this but I just need to tell you because it’s driving me crazy everyday and every night.” 

“Hey now don’t say things like that I’m sure we’ll still be friends.” Raph says a little out of character.

”Okay, well for starters I think what we have already is the best thing I could ask for. Knowing I could become friends with the short tempered, hotheaded, red masked turtle is just so great. Just know that I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything except I want more Raph. For Gods sake I’ve fallen in love with you!” You say on the verge of tears.

Raphael is at a loss of words. You on the other hand are tearing up.

”Oh god I knew I shouldn’t of told you. I should’ve knew you’d just want to be friends.”

Just then Raph shuts you up with a slow passionate kiss.

”Mmm.” You both moan quietly 

But soon you pull away because air was a thing you both needed. 

“I feel the same way about ya!” He says with excitement.

”I’m so glad you feel the same way, I thought I was making a fool of myself but hearing you say you like me back is just icing on the cake.”

”Nah I don’t like ya, I fucking love ya!”

”I love you too Raphie.”

”Raphie huh? Well then I get to call ya princess or whatever nickname comes to mind.”

”Fair enough.”

”So are we like dating now or...” He trails off hoping that you’re a thing.

”Of course I wouldn’t of kissed you if I didn’t want to be in a relationship with you.”

”Oh, heh, I should’ve known.”

”C’mon I want to watch a movie.”

The two of you watch a movie and cuddle together and in the morning you are awoken to sounds of three “awes” by the other brothers. 

“So, are you guys like a thing now?” Leo questions and looking a little hurt.

”Yep!” You say excitedly.

LATER:

”Sensei I know I should be happy for them but my love for (Y/N) is killing me for not telling them.”

”My son you need to tell them even if they do not love you back it is better to tell things then to have things left unsaid.”

”Yes father.”

 

And that’s it for this chapter! I MIGHT do a second chapter of Leo telling you how he feels. It depends on what you guys want, so comment what you want to happen next or if I should leave it here.


End file.
